


Endless

by Alfatina



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Angst, But if you read chapter 512, Even if Byakuya is gay, F/M, Forever soulmates, Happy Ending, Hisana and Byakuya are soulmates, Non-native English author and non-betaed, Past!OT3 suggested more than described, Short, Sort of happy ending, You could say it's the bad and sad ending, no spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfatina/pseuds/Alfatina
Summary: Renji did a double-take, looking back with bemused eyes as a petite young woman barely out of her teenage years waived her hand.“Renji?” asked in a concerned voice Rukia, near his side. A bit farther was Ichigo, looking at him confusedly. “Is something the matter?”





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow!  
> So, new account and first bleach fanfiction. I just watched again some scenes with Byakuya/Hisana feels, and despite being firmly convinced that Byakuya is gay or at least bi, I wanted to do something for them. Alas, my OT3 dreams won't let me do it without some hints toward a Renji/Byakuya/Ichigo relationship so I compromised by suggesting it more than writing it down.  
> I know this fandom is more or less dead, so for the one who can't help coming back, or the one who are still here, this is for you :)  
> ( And if someone want to beta this, just go ahead! )
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach and all his characters belongs to Tite Kubo. Thank you a lot for creating and developing this world and story, without it there would be none of the characters below.

« Bya-kun! » a clear feminine voice echoed on the busy hallways. Renji did a double-take, looking back with bemused eyes as a petite young woman barely out of her teenage years waived her hand. She pushed through the thick crowd, unwavering despite standing at most at shoulder length. Her long black hair were threading behind her as she shouted again, her hand still moving in long strokes.

“Renji?” asked in a concerned voice Rukia, near his side. A bit farther was Ichigo, looking at him confusedly. “Is something the matter?”

The taller man couldn’t answer her, couldn’t take his eyes off the woman now free of the crowd as she determinedly made her way to an androgynous figure with hair the color of night, ending at the small of his back in long lustrous strands. The woman she… She looked so much like… It couldn’t be a coincidence, and yet he couldn’t found in himself the strength to hope. Mutely, Renji simply gestured to the small human below.

“What..?” murmured Ichigo at his right, sliding his body against his, a solid comfortable weight grounding him. The white haori decorating both of their bodies shined delicately under the bright natural light as the summer wind messed with their hair. At his left Rukia squeaked, eyes round and mouth gaping.

“ _Isn’t it… Nee-sama?”_

 

* * *

The question hung heavily in the air as the three of them mulled over the same somber memories. The stench of blood and ashes, the desperate attempts to slow down the red liquid splashing against a white haori, too similar to the one hanging now over Renji’s shoulders. The light leaving behind two dulled iron eyes, softening a face who suddenly looked too young for death to comes. The tears, the cries and the shouts, the dark ceremony, the pitying looks and monotonous “Sorry for your loss”. The bed lacking warmth, the fading perfume on the clothes, and the anguish so sharp breathing hurt. The days passing while they need to keep going, stumbling over and over as they learned to live again without him. The mourning, a whole mansion in black and shadowed faces.

And then the fog began to lift, even through it shouldn’t be possible. The strength borrowed from each other, the smiles, faked then more and more real, the heavy touches becoming lighter, and the horrid stench of death finally at the back of his mind and not on the forefront of his life. Fighting, drinking, leading a sometimes wistful division without the reassuring presence of his captain. Of his goal in life, who becomes slowly as important as breathing itself, who’s heart had melted under their combined fire. Red and orange against an endless black, painting it patiently in new shapes and colors stroke by stroke. Genuine smiles and tired eyes, small gestures speaking volumes, a home to comes back. Slow dances of skins and lips, too much limbs and not enough breaths, sounds and colors mixing beautifully together.

Now… Now only red and orange, standing tall and proud despite the cracks, a fiery bird of black and violet besides them, always encouraging in spite of her own loss. Sixty-two years later and a mission to the human world, they all could only look and hope.

 

* * *

 

“Byaaaa-kun!” insisted the petite woman, louder and cutting through the background noise like it was butter. The androgynous figure turned, reveling a gorgeous face with slanted grey eyes tinted with blue and purples where mirth quietly danced.

“ I heard you the first time, love” answered in a rich deep voice the man before placing a black band between his teeth and gathering his long mane under his hands, turning and tweaking it to gather half of it in a messy bun. He was smirking under the storming eyes of his counterpart, smug but tender. A friendly banter.

 

“That shouldn’t be… How?” asked Ichigo to no one, mist gathering in his warm brown eyes as he gestured helplessly toward the couple. Renji shook his head, still speechless by the sight. Rukia was openly sobbing, happiness, grief and too much emotions on her face at once.

 

Because before them Byakuya planted a soft kiss on Hisana’s pouting lips, smiling in genuine happiness as he nuzzled briefly her nose. And Hisana’s answering one was blinding, and they were together and perfect, here in the university hallways, simple in their love and blind to their presence.

 

_And it hurts so fucking much._

**Author's Note:**

> If this is confusing: Byakuya is dead. He is, alongside with Hisana, reborn 62 years later in the human world, where they meet and fall in love all over again. But before he died, he finally -after a painfully long pining and trying period time- got in a stable relationship with Ichigo and Renji. Renji took his place as captain of the Six Division, Ichigo is captain as well and Rukia is still Vice-Captain because I absolutely refuse the stupid death of Ukitake Juushiro. So he's not dead, and wouldn't even be if I was the author -which I'm not, but it's beside the point-.  
> Hope you like it and long life to the bleach survivors!


End file.
